One Last Hope
One Last Hope é um canção do filme da Disney, Hércules. Letra Versão Original So, ya wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-dee-doo! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you Each and everyone a disappointment Pain, for which there ain't no ointment So much for excuses Though a kid of Zeus', asking me to jump into the fray My answer is two words - O.K. You win Oh gods Oy vay! I'd given up hope that someone would come along A fellow who'd ring the bell for once Not the gong The kind who wins trophies Won't settle for low fees At least semi-pro fees But no - I get the greenhorn I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn But you need an advisor A satyr, but wiser A good merchandiser And whoa! There goes my ulcer! I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true I've trained enough turkeys Who never came through You're my one last hope so you'll have to do (falas apenas na versão do filme) Rule number six! When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care! Rule number ninety-five, kid. Concentrate! Rule number ninety-six! Aim! Demigods have faced the odds And ended up a mockery don't believe the stories that you read on all the crokery To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart It takes more than sinew Comes down to what's in you You have to continue to grow Now that's more like it! I'm down to one last shot and my last high note Before that blasted Underworld gets my goat My dreams are on you, kid Go make 'em come true Climb that uphill slope Keep pushing that envelope You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you! Yeah! Versão brasileira Ou você tem bravo sonho heróico ou pirou Já topei com cada bobo cabeçudo que pintou Todos são ruins, ninguém se apruma Pior... Dor não sei de nenhuma Mesmo que esse blefe Filho lá do chefe, Queira aprender o que eu sei, Só digo N-A-O... Topei! Venceu! Oh, deus! Oh, dor! Cansei de esperar um bom lutador, em vão Que escute aplausos mil, mas o gongo não Que cante vitórias, Não conte histórias E nem meias glórias Mas não... Vem um novato! Gramei e sofri demais pra ambicionar Já chega, agora eu quero só pastar Mas será necessário Ter um voluntário, Um bom empresário E... Ôoo... Ai, minha úlcera! Não sei se poderá quebrar o jejum Não vence nada sendo assim, comum Eu já treinei trouxas sem jeito algum, E parece que tem ainda um Semideus é lá pros seus, Mas tem que se ligar aqui Não vá crer em tudo o que Se lê nos vasos por aí Herói é artista que tem por profissão Expor o que, para mim, vem do coração Não basta energia, Precisa harmonia No seu dia a dia E... Ôoo... Agora chegou lá! A minha chance é ser o seu tutor, Porque o Mundo Inferior é um pavor Meu sonho é um só, Não é incomum Vá até o fim A fé renasceu em mim, Pois herói assim Jamais eu vi algum Yeah! en:One Last Hope fr:Il me reste un espoir nl:Een Laatste Hoop Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Hércules Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos